


the war won't stop (for the love of god)

by within_a_dream



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Aroused Victim, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Gunplay, Handcuffs, Kidnapping, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Season/Series 02, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: When Gary decides to take his revenge on Kieren, they both come to some uncomfortable realizations about themselves.
Relationships: Gary Kendal/Kieren Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	the war won't stop (for the love of god)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



Kieren had had quite enough eventfulness for a lifetime. He’d had enough of the ULA, and of anti-PDS arseholes, and _especially_ of Gary fucking Kendal. He wanted to sleep for a month and then finally go to France. At the very least, he wanted a break from life-threatening (second-life-threatening?) situations.

Unfortunately, the world didn’t intend to give him that break.

It was wonderful to be able to walk outside again. Sure, some of the neighbors side-eyed him, but he was fairly confident none of them would try to shoot him – a far cry from only a month ago. He headed for the outskirts of town, wanting to get away from other people for a while.

Kieren assumed it was just his luck to stumble into Gary along the riverbank. “Go _away_ ,” Kieren muttered, and kept walking.

Gary grabbed him by the arm. “You ruined my life,” he growled, sounding absolutely feral.

“Last I checked, I’m not the one who forcibly drugged someone with Blue Oblivion.” Kieren tried to pull away, until Gary pulled a gun.

He pressed the barrelto Kieren’s temple, and it must have been his imagination, but Kieren could swear he felt the cold metal against his skin. “Get in the car.”

Kieren complied, but he couldn’t help from snapping, “Do you have a plan, or are we just going for a drive?”

“I don’t...” Gary trailed off, shoving Kieren forward. “Just get in.”

They had a long and tense drive, Gary’s eyes on Kieren far more than on the road. When he stopped in front of a ramshackle stone shack, he nearly drove straight into the door.

“All right, out.” Gary dragged Kieren inside, shoving him onto a thin mattress sitting atop a rusted metal bedframe. He grabbed Kieren’s arm once more, closing a handcuff around the wrist and then locking the other end to the bedframe. “You’re staying here.”

Kieren should have been terrified, but in all honesty, the past months’ events had crushed all the fear out of him, and all he felt was rage. “What’s your plan, Gary? Are you planning on leaving me here until I go rabid? My parents will be looking for me. _Jem_ will be looking for me, and they know what you did at the fete.”

“Just – shut up!” Gary backhanded Kieren with the butt of the gun. “I have neurotriptyline. You’re just going to stay here until I decide what to do with you.”

Not what Kieren had expected. “I’m due my dose in an hour.”

“You’ll have it. Just stop talking.”

With that, Gary left, slamming the door behind him. But true to his word, he returned an hour later with a case of neurotriptyline. He stood behind Kieren, his hands lingering on Kieren’s neck, long enough that Kieren wondered if Gary had decided to kill him after all. Then he grabbed Kieren by the hair, yanking his head forward, and stuck the delivery gun none too gently in Kieren’s port.

Kieren shut his eyes as his head spun, wishing his hands were free. When he opened them again, he saw Gary sitting on the edge of the bed, a suspicious bulge in the front of his trousers.

“Oh my _god,_ you have a hard-on.” Kieren really shouldn’t have said anything, but he’d had enough of keeping his mouth shut and Gary always brought out the worst in him. “You thought you’d bring me to some fucked-up love nest out in the countryside? Handcuffs and a leaky roof isn’t the way to a boy’s heart.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Gary slapped Kieren. “I don’t want anything to do with you, you fucking rotter.”

“You know I can’t feel that.” Kieren tried to pull his wrists free, only succeeding in tearing a bit at his skin. “God, Gary, what the _fuck_.”

“I would never fuck a rotter.” But the redness in Gary’s face and the still-very-present hard-on said otherwise.

Gary had never liked him, even before the Rising. Some of that antagonism was beginning to make sense. “And a male rotter, even. What would your friends think, Gary?”

Gary pulled his pistol, shoving it against Kieren’s head. “It’s all in your head. Just because you’re gagging for me - ”

“Oh, don’t think so highly of yourself.”

He straddled Kieren, the gun still pressing into Kieren’s temple. “You’re the one that wants this.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Gaz.”

Gary fumbled with Kieren’s belt and yanked his jeans down. Kieren hissed, hoping Gary would take it for fear. It had been ages since anyone had touched him, and Gary’s hands were so warm, like a fever on his hips. “You’ve wanted me for ages. I see you looking at me.” His hand clutched at Kieren’s arse, and Kieren shivered.

“I don’t suppose you brought any lube,” Kieren said, hating the way his voice shook.

“You don’t need it. Just a rotter. You can’t feel anything.” Gary spat on his fingers, forcing two of them into Kieren’s arsehole. Kieren whimpered. He could feel it, and not the deadened way he’d felt everything since he crawled up out of his grave. His nerve endings were on fire, every thrust of Gary’s fingers making pleasure curl in his gut. Kieren was getting hard now too, and as much as he hoped otherwise, he knew Gary would notice. Gary was going to get entirely the wrong idea about his prowess in bed.

Sure enough, Gary saw. “You love this, you slut,” he said, his other hand grabbing roughly at Kieren’s cock.

“It’s been a while,” Kieren muttered, embarrassment welling up in his throat. “You’re not special.”

“That’s not what your prick says.” Gary dragged his hand up and down Kieren’s cock, and there was no art to it, or even any lube, but to Kieren’s shame he still couldn’t keep from moaning.

“Gonna give you something better to do with your mouth,” Gary said, and he dragged his gun across Kieren’s face, bringing the barrel to rest against Kieren’s lips. “Go on, suck on it.”

This shouldn’t have been sending a thrill through Kieren. He shouldn’t have opened his mouth without hesitation, sucking on the barrel just as Gary had ordered him to. He could taste metal on his tongue, and it filled his mouth and made his jaw ache, and the threat of it went straight to his cock. Gary pressed the gun in far enough that the trigger guard shoved against Kieren’s lip, and stroked his cock again.

Kieren wanted to get out of here. He wanted Gary’s cock inside him, not just his fingers. He wanted -

He came, shaking under Gary’s touch. Gary pulled his gun out, wiping it against Kieren’s cheek, and leaned down to press a rough kiss to Kieren’s lips, biting him as he pulled away.

“I told you you wanted it.”

“I didn’t.” But Kieren didn’t sound convincing even to himself. “Are you done now?”

Gary stroked his own cock, his hand still slick with Kieren’s come. “We haven’t even started yet.”

Gary was too much, dragging rough across his arsehole and stretching him too wide, the friction sending pleasure through him but making him ache to be left alone at the same time. Kieren couldn’t take this so soon after his orgasm, but Gary pressed into him, relentless, hands locked around Kieren’s wrists.

“You’re so tight,” Gary gasped, and Kieren felt a surge of pride at making him lose his composure like that. It didn’t mean anything – Gary was just a horny closet case who’d never fucked a man in the arse before. But looking at his face, flushed red and twisted in a futile attempt to avoid showing any pleasure, Kieren couldn’t help but enjoy it.

“I could keep you here forever. Fuck you every day, maybe more. You’d love it.” One of Gary’s hands moved to Kieren’s hair, tugging his head back to bare his throat. Kieren could feel the pressure on his scalp, sharp and present, and he’d never get over that, all of the sensation rushing back to him after so long muffled. Gary leaned down to press a kiss to his throat, and his lips burned, hot and firm and sucking hard at Kieren’s skin, hard enough to leave a bruise if Kieren had had any blood left. Gary bit down, and Kieren yelped.

“I don’t want that,” Kieren said quietly. When Gary didn’t react, he tried again, shouting. “I don’t want that!”

“See, I think you do.” Gary was breathless now, his voice shaking. “I think you want me to fuck you like the bitch you are.”

Kieren didn’t want that. Did he? His cock was twitching again, making a valiant effort to return to hardness. His head was swimming, lost in the pleasure-pain of what he hated to admit was the best lay he’d ever had. His body was bucking up to meet Gary thrust for thrust, even as he struggled to get away. He wanted this to end. He wanted it to keep going forever. He wanted everything to be over, one way or another. “Fuck off,” he muttered, words slurred.

Gary just grunted, fucking Kieren harder. When he came, Kieren could feel it, hot in his arse.

“You wanted this,” Kieren said, voice still shaking. “Don’t pretend this was some fucked-up revenge plot.”

“Don’t pretend you weren’t seconds away from begging for it.” Gary stood up, reaching for his trousers. “I’ll be back tomorrow.”


End file.
